


Kang-A-Bear

by KGabbard



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chuck E. Cheese's, M/M, Mates, Pining Derek, Pinning Scott, Straight Stiles, pinning derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:50:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5410589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KGabbard/pseuds/KGabbard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles had one of the worst jobs possible yet everything turned out okay for this strange, socially awkward, sarcastic guy who had one of the best experiences possible just because of one crappy job. </p>
<p>Aka<br/>What did I just do? Did I just make a Sterek fic in which they work at a Chuck-E-Cheese knock off named Kanga-A-Bear? Yep, I did.... What am I doing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles groans as another party of seven year olds run past his laughing and smiling wide. Don’t get him wrong he loves kids, just not when said set of kids run across the tile floor, he had just spent 30 minutes cleaning, with mud all over their shoes. Who would bring a group of 6 seven year olds to Kanga-A-Bears with muddy shoes? Come on people.

I know what you are thinking, what the hell is a Kang-A-Bear? Stiles don’t even know. He just knows that is a crappy Chuck E. Cheese want to be. Crappy only because at least there you know the main character of their shows is rat or mouse or some rodent thing. Not here at Kanga-A-Bear. Here they have a hybrid of, you guessed it, a kangaroo and a teddy bear. That thing they call a mascot is a thing of nightmares. Stiles has no idea on what planet where the creators were not high while coming up with the idea for the next “beloved” child idol.

“Stiles! Table 5! Code 27!” His manager Steve yelled from across the restaurant. See Steve is a normal name, granted it makes Stiles think of pedos which isn’t really a great thing when you are the manager of a kid’s restaurant. He also use the term “restaurant” lightly. They serve something they claim is pizza but it reality it is just cardboard with red glue to stick on yellow rubber featuring “toppings.” That is a much better name then again Stiles’s guess that would be too long to fit on the menus, and the kids are so hungry from running around and screaming it passes as “pizza”. (Why do I have the feeling that I am going to need air quotes way to often to tell this story. )

You may be wondering two things, well three. First why did you have to point out the boss’s creepy yet normal pedo name? Well because Stiles has one of the most hard to pronounce names there is apparently. Don’t get him wrong he loves his name, he just gets tired of people saying it so wrong that he wanted a nickname and somehow Stiles stuck. He just likes to compare his name to others to see what it would be like to have their name. He knows that he brings a new definition to the word weird.  
Second thing you must be wondering is what is a code 27? I will tell you. It is when a little brat ate too much of the “pizza” and barfed all over somewhere. This time at table 5. Guess who gets to clean this up and no it is not Jack, the kangabear thingy that gives all people nightmares eventually, but it is Stiles the guy with the weird name that is not pedo like.

Third you may be wonder, why the hell I am readin’ this? (I used the apostrophe for you country folk out there.) The reason you should be is because Stiles got to experience one of those overly sappy love stories that only happen to Bella Swans. (Yes, he unfortunately has watched all of the Twilight movies. He likes the supernatural world so sue him.) This sappy love fest that all started once Mirabella (cute girl name, ugly girl with more pepperoni on her face then the “pizzas” have as toppings) who was the prize hander outer thing a ma jigger person broke her arm when a kid had to have a balloon whatcha ma call it on the second to top shelf. (First overuse of air quotes now parentheses and that fact that fact that I can’t even use the right name for crap. Why are you reading this? It gets better I swear. Well it involves less code 27s.) 

“Stiles!” Steve who seems to love to call his name constantly. “The new guy is here!” Stiles sighed. What the hell is he supposed to do then? While he think about this, a seven year old with mud on his light up skechers decides to have a code 27 on the table two right in front him. 

“Lovely.” He fake smile. 

“Stiles!” 

“Hold on code 27 had a friend!” He called back. They should really get some walkie talkies or something so they don’t have to yell half across the place but no Kanga-A-Bear ain’t got the money for that. 

“Hurry up!” Steve yelled as if he thought Stiles liked code 27s.


	2. Chapter 2

“Stiles!” The short balding guy in front of him called once again. He had never been inside of kids place like this before, but the guy next to him didn’t exacting scream kid friendly or people in general friendly. 

Derek knew only one thing as he stood awkwardly in the doorway of the local Kanga-A-Bear, and that was something smelt like the most amazing thing ever. He really doubted that it was the pizza that they served because he saw one walk by and it was not exactly something he would serve to hungry wolves let alone humans. 

Derek didn’t really need the money, he just needed something to do. he needed something to take his mind off of his dwindling family and how the lack of relatives seem omnipresent and ever increasing. This was the only job that would take someone who had never worked officially in his life and was accused of murder. All he had to do was hand out prizes unless this Stiles guy wanted to change jobs. He liked that name Stiles. It had a nice ring to it. Almost as nice as that smell. Derek just wished he knew what the hell a Stiles was.

“There you are.” Steve said as the most beautiful creature Derek has ever seen walked towards them. He had delicate pale skin scattered with like dark moles that Derek just wanted to trace with my tongue. He wanted to see what this guy looked like as Derek sucked marks all of his body claiming him. As he got closer Derek realized that he was the smell. Derek wanted him to be his. Is that wrong considering there was about thirty kids and balding manger around?  
He was definitely not quitting anytime soon.

^-^

“Stiles, This is Derek.” Steve said pointing to the really muscular dude standing behind him who had his mouth hanging open. Stiles bet he was just realizing what he really got himself into and probably wanted to run far far away. He wished he would have ran. Also Stiles thought that Derek is a cool name. It suits this guy well. 

“Show our brand new, official Kanga-A-Bear employee where he can find a uniform and show him the ropes. If you want you can take Mira’s place instead and Derek can take your job.” Steve explained. Three months, three, and he still couldn’t learn that poor girl’s name. Stiles started to doubt if Derek was really this guy’s name after all. 

“No thank you. I shall stick to my lovely job of code 27s.” Stiles said with a fake smile. He hated his job but Mirabella's job was worse. She had to deal with the crying six year old who wanted the big tiger but only had enough tickets to get a plastic necklace that would only turn her neck green or the brat who wanted a rocket ship when we didn’t have one. Come on cleaning sucks but it is nothing compared to crying kids who want more than they can handle. 

“Come on.” He motioned for the new guy to follow him to the back. He must say as crappy as Kanga-A-Bear was, it’s locker rooms were ok. Sure they smelt just as bad as the ones at school, but they got the job done and after one too many crap jobs it was nice to just take a shower and relax and only four or five people worked at a time since our building was small so the room was usually empty.

“What size are you?” Stiles asked Derek. He mumbled his size and Stiles bent down to work on searching through the pile of red and yellow tacky striped shirts for his size. This place was anything but organized. 

^-^

Stiles was definitely going to be the death of Derek. He had failed to properly respond to a simple question that the Stiles’s beautiful voice spoke. Derek was wondering what his voice sound like when he tore him apart when he bent over to look through a pile of shirts. Derek knows that his ass was the best ass he had ever seen. 

“Here.” He sighed handing Derek a shirt in the size he told him. “At the end of the day you can just grab a few. Steve doesn’t care how many we take since they are hideous and he gets them for free.” 

Derek nodded and took the shirt making sure that their hands brushed past each other for just a second. Stiles started towards the lockers and stopped. He turned and raised an eyebrow at Derek. 

“You coming?” He asked. Derek realized that he was being an idiot because he was just standing there tacky uniform in hand. He finally got the idea and followed. “Pick any locker you want tomorrow I would bring a lock with you if you have something you want to keep in here. Steve doesn’t use the locker room and the girls have their own so really it is just you, Greg, and I who use them. I wouldn’t touch your stuff and I think Greg is too stupid to steal so you really don’t need one unless you want one. I don’t have one.” 

Derek nodded along as Stiles explained the basic rules to him and pulled his grey shirt off and slipped on the gaudy red and yellow one. 

“By the way you can wear whatever pair of pants you want as long as wear that shirt. Ready?” Stiles asked and Derek nodded quickly.

^-^ 

Stiles led the new guy to the prize counter next. Hannah (whose name Stiles thought was generic but cool since it was palindrome) was staring down a little blonde girl with pigtails and big blue eyes. 

“Listen here brat you can’t have the unicorn! You only have enough for the pencil sharpener or the stickers. Take your pick. You want the unicorn you have to work for like every other human being has to work for their unicorn.” Hannah wasn’t exactly the best with kids so that is why Steve was quick to hire the first person to apply for the job. She was better at cooking than dealing with even the nicest of kids. 

Tears welled up in the girl’s eyes. Last thing they needed was a crying five year old. Stiles bent down to her eye level. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked in a soft voice.

“I just wanted the unicorn.” She sniffled. 

“That unicorn?” He asked as he pointed to the fluffy monstrosity that sat on the top shelf worth way too many tickets for any kids to ever get. It has been here longer than he has. “You don’t want that unicorn?” 

“Why not?” She asked taking her eyes off her shoes to look at him with a confused face. 

“He bites. Also he stole my cupcake once.” Stiles said matter of factly. 

“Really?” 

“Oh yeah. I would really rather have stickers. There is princess ones.” He smiled.

“Really?” She repeated. 

“Yep.”

“I want the princess stickers.” She said pointing at them through the glass. She now had a big smile on her face which only made me smile. 

“Here.” Hannah said slamming them onto the counter. “You can take over,” she grunted a pushed past Stiles to leave. The girl ran back to her table and showed off her no name princess stickers. 

“Hannah is real great with the kids.” He smirked at the new guy. 

“You are great with kids.” The guy said it like it was 100% true. Like it was a fact that everyone should know. Stiles just shrugged. 

“The job is simple just count their tickets give them some options and give them what they want in their range.The prices are on the backs of everything in case you need to check.” 

“STILES!” Steve yelled half across the restaurant. 

“Just ask me or …” Stiles looked around Hannah and Greg were the only ones working besides Steve and neither of them would be much help. “Yeah, just find me if you need anything.” He sighed and walked to Steve to see what he wanted now.


	3. Chapter 3

“What is that you would like oh great wise one?” Stiles smiled as he walked up to Steve.

“Did you get Deran set up?” He grunted as he looked at his clipboard. 

“I did in fact get Derek ready.” Stiles said putting emphasis on the poor guy’s name in hopes to help Steve learn it. For some reason his name was the only one that this guy could get right and it wasn’t even his real name. Then again when Steve gets mad he does call Stiles Miles or even Bibles. Stiles find this ironic because this guy with a fu manchu mustache and combover has probably never touched a bible. 

“Good now clean the slide.” 

^-^

As the kids started to file out, Hannah, Steve and Greg left leaving Stiles with closing duty once again. This was fine to Stiles because although the lockers rooms smelt funky, the shower stalls were actually nice, which is a plus because after dealing with an average four to five code 27s, a man needs is shower so he doesn’t make his car stink. 

Stiles was stacking the chairs when he heard someone clear their throat behind him. Stiles can definitely say that he most definitely did not let out a very manly squeak when he was reminded that he wasn’t alone. He also did not bang my knee on a table when he jumped.

“Need help?” His new co-worker asked in a deep voice.

“Ugh.. yeah I am just stacking the chairs up in the corner so it is easier to vacuum tomorrow. Just stack em up and put them in that back corner.” The guy nodded along and started to stack. 

“Uh, thanks for helping,” Stiles said to fill in the awkward silence that had formed in the few minutes they had been cleaning up. 

“It’s kind of my job now.”

“Yeah but usually it’s just me and it goes way faster with two people.”

“The Malibu Barbie, comb over, and drooly don’t help?” This caused Stiles to laugh. Drooly was Greg who you guys have not yet meant. You are truly lucky and I am seriously not sarcastic when I say that. I am pretty sure the animatronics that only sing and dance to two songs have more brain cells than Greg does. 

One day when it was slow Stiles asked for help on his homework. He wanted to know how to spell the word potato. Might Stiles add that Greg was supposedly working on an essay on the novel Ender’s Game. (For those of you have not been forced to read this novel during your high school career, it book set in the future with no mentioning of potatoes. Although there is a character named Bean, but that had nothing to do with this.)

Greg had long, blond, stringy, surfer guy hair and bright blue braces. He was also on clean up duty with Stiles, but he does more standing than cleaning. Hannah is a barbie wanna be complete with dyed blonde hair, blue contacts, and a spray tan. All three of them are in high school together. Most of the people who work here are high schoolers, but this new guy looks like he is somewhere in his early twenties. 

Stiles hasn’t figured out what is wrong with him yet, but he shall. No one sain works here. 

Why the hell is Stiles working here ten, you may be asking? This depends on if you curse or not. Then again hell isn’t really a curse word is it? Anyway Stiles work here because he is a spastic and very… VERY clumsy guy who has been fired from both McDonald's and the grocery store. His town is very small and that is why they have a limited supply of high school jobs and a discount Chuck E. Cheese. 

“Drooly, a.k.a Greg, says he has work to do, but I think me means pot to smoke. As for Hannah, a.k.a Malibu Barbie, has popular jock’s to flirt with. And with Steve, I would rather not know what that man does with his free time. I couldn’t handle those nightmares.” Stiles finally responded to the guy’s question of why he works alone. (I so could have pulled out a Batman reference here, but I failed.)

“He probably sings Mariah Carey karaoke.” That almost made Stiles drop the blue ball he was picking up. Somehow the plastic balls from the ball pit could end up anywhere.

“Nah. I think he is more of Lady Gaga kind of guy.” He smiled back and this did cause the Derek to drop whatever he was holding.

^-^

“Thanks again,” Stiles yawned as we walked back to the locker room. Derek couldn’t believe he was being thanked again for doing his job. Derek started to wonder just how crappy the others were? He was just glad to put this day behind him. Sure it was a distraction, but his senses could not handle the smell of the kids. Sometimes it really sucks being a wolf. 

Derek about had a heart attack when he and Stiles walked into the locker. Derek had just barely started speaking full sentences to this guy when he takes off the crappy shirt to reveal even more pale skin. The little moles that Derek thought were only on his neck continued down his chest. 

“If you want you can take showers here. I am the only one who use them and they are pretty nice. It is just nice to get the stink off of you before you leave you know what I mean?”

“Uh yeah. Totally.” Derek mumbled focusing in on his locker to grab out his original normal gray hanley.

“Oh yeah. Here.” Stiles walked over and handed Derek a stack of three of four more shirts in his size. Derek almost dropped them because he so focused on not staring at Stiles. At that moment Derek realized that he was not going to quit anymore.

^-^

This guy’s muscles had muscles. When he pulled off his shirt to put on his gray tee, Stiles was amazed. He didn’t know people could look like that without photoshop. He was so not going to make this guy mad. 

“See ya,” He smiled after he gave him a few more crap shirts. 

“Yep.” The guy quickly shut his locker and walked out. The guy looked like he suddenly remembered he somewhere much better to be than in a crap children’s restaurant locker room. Stiles just shook my head as he slipped out of the rest of his clothes and got ready for his shower.  
At least now he finally had a coworker that wasn’t a complete idiot. Then again the jury is still out. Stiles will find out what is weird about this guy. His dad is the sheriff of this tiny town, so he knew he could figure out why a twenty something year old muscle man is working here instead doing anything else. Seriously anything else than working here.


	4. Chapter 4

It has been over a month since Derek has started to work at Kanga-A-Bear. He and Stiles have fallen into a comfortable routine. They work together well. Stiles loves the fact that since Derek has started working here, he has had to do closing or opening duty on his own. He has always had someone to lend a hand with the things he needs help with. 

Derek can always tell when Stiles is in a bad mood which is really awesome. Stiles swears that Derek has magical emotion sensing powers or something. 

The only bad thing a about Derek working here is that he doesn’t always know how to handle the kids. He is the more silent type, so when a five year old starts to cry, he kind of shuts down. That’s okay though because Stiles is almost always able to calm the kids back down. Derek makes it up to Stiles by sometimes taking over a code 27. 

“Stiles,” Greg says scaring Stiles. For someone who is constantly high, Greg moves way too silently.

“What dude?” Stiles asks as he sprays down another table.

“Look I know I was supposed to cover closing duty tonight, but like I… Has that always been there?” Greg pointed to the animatronics on the stage.

“Yeah dude. They have been there longer than either one of us.”

“But yeah, I uh… have ssttufffff… so like your on your own.” Greg said and then walked off without saying anything else. 

“Seriously dude?” Stiles asked no one in particular.

“What’s wrong?” Derek asked not of nowhere making Stiles jumped for the second time. 

“Woah! I think bells should be added to our uniforms or something.” Stiles smiled.

“What’s wrong?”

“Oh nothing. Greg was just supposed to cover for me tonight so that I could do something but of course he bailed on me last minute.” Stiles sighed.

“I can close by myself.”

“No you can’t.”

“Why not?”

“Ummm. Dude I am not going push all of the cleaning on you.”

“I can handle it. Plus I know what I am doing.”

“That is true. You’re serious about covering for me?”

“Yeah.”

“Dude thanks. I really owe you one.”

“No you don’t.”

“I totally do dude.”

“How about you stop calling me dude and we call it even.”

“Deal… Derbear.” Stiles smirked.

“Better than dude.” Derek almost whispered which caused Stiles to start laughing. He could swear that Derek was blushing. “What’s so important anyway?”

“Well Derbear, I have party to go to.”

“Really?”

“Yeah this girl from my school is throwing a party and she invited Scott and I.”

“Who and you better not say Barbie want to be?”

“I think Hannah would rather miss a spray tan session then be seen in public with me.”

“I think it is just because she can’t handle your awesomeness.” Derek smiled and Stiles really started to laugh.

“I say that to Scott, but he never believes me. This girl named Erica invited us. She’s in our gym class.”

“Erica?”

“Know her?”

“DEREK!” Steve called. There was a boy waiting with his tickets and even though Steve was one step away, he couldn’t be bothered to help the kid.

“Looks like my Derbear has been summoned.”

“Har har.”

“Whatever Honey bun.” Stiles smirked as he started to clean the tables again.

^-^

Later that night Stiles was in his room with Scott holding up two different shirts.

“Which one says, ‘Lydia Martin, you have full permission to take me off whenever you want to?”

“Neither.” Scott laughed shaking his head. “Hurry up.”

“I think she will appreciate this one more.” Stiles smiled holding up the plain light blue button up. 

“Whatever.”

“Hey at least I care about my appearance. How is Isaac supposed to notice you in that?” Stiles pointed at Scott’s loose jeans and charcoal gray tee.

“And your skinny jeans will make Lydia finally get her head out of Jackson’s ass?”

“No, but my butt in said jeans will.” Stiles smirked. To emphasize his point, he turned around and did a little butt shake for Scott. 

“Dude I don’t need to see your butt.”

“We have been friends since like third grade and have had like 20 million sleepovers. I am sure your eyes have seen my pale butt at least once.”

“Yeah, but I tried to burn those ideas out of my head.”

“Alright.”

“Just hurry up.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Woah.” Scott and Stiles said in unison. They had just entered the loft that Erica’s party was supposed to be at. Apparently it was a glow in the dark themed party because everyone had some kind of paint on their bodies that glowed in the darkness. 

“Hey boys.” Erica smiled as she walked up brush and paint in hand. “Stiles shirt off.”

“Wait what no. I couldn’t-” Erica cut in him off by stepping forward and slowing undoing the buttons of his shirt. “Wait! Erica?!” Stiles tried but it was too late. Erica already was dragging her brush across his chest. 

“Isaac is on painting duty over there.” Erica smiled and Scott was gone before 

Erica even dipped her brush in the paint for a second time. “Turn around.” Stiles sighed but did as told. “There.” Erica smiled then got out her camera and took pictures.

He had some weird line on his chest and three loops that connected at a point in between his shoulder blades. All of it glowing in a bright orange color for all to see. 

“See not as bad as you thought.”

“Will you paint me?” A random shirtless guy asked walking up to Stiles and Erica with four different colors and brushes.

“Want do you want?” Erica smiled.

“For hot stuff to paint something unique on me.”

“I prefer Erica.”

“I prefer dick.” He smirked and looked at Stiles. Erica burst out laughing while Stiles just stared. 

“Have at it.” Erica smiled as she patted Stiles on the shoulder and not so subtly pushed him towards the new guy. 

“I have something unique in mind.” Stiles smiled as a very interesting idea came to mind. Taking years of art to impress and be in the same classes as Lydia would soon pay off.

“Wait what?” The guy asked staring at the picture Stiles has taken with the dude’s phone. 

“It is a yellow and orange giraffe that has a long pink tongue that is licking your now green nipple. Nough said.” Stiles smiled and started to walk away. 

“Can a guy at least get your number?” He called after Stiles.”

“Nope.” Stiles smiled as he walked up to a laughing Erica and Boyd. Boyd was doing a silent chuckle and Erica was bent over from laughing so hard.

“You are the best.” Erica smiled. 

“I do my best.” 

“Nice Stilinski.” Jackson smirked as he walked up with Lydia under his arm. 

“Good details.” Lydia added. 

“Hey Erica, you got more booze.” Jackson asked.

“Follow.” Boyd said simply. Scott suddenly appeared at Stiles side as the others all walked off.

“Dude this is so awesome. Isaac actually painted my chest.” 

“To think this wouldn’t have happened a year ago.” Last year Erica, Isaac, and Boyd were all considered losers, but something happened. They all came to school one day wearing confidence in the form of leather. The guys killed at lacrosse and Erica dropped all of the guys’ jaws. Popularity quickly followed them. 

“I love those three.” Scott smiles wide still in awe. 

Stiles looked out at the mass of teenagers who were dancing and was surprised to see a familiar face. Across the room, Derek was sitting on a couch staring into a solo cup. He looked absolutely done with this already. He had simple designs painted on his neck and face. Also he was one of the few guys who still had a shirt on. Stiles started to wonder why he wasn’t closing up.

Stiles looked back to Scott only to see that he had walked off to most likely look for Isaac. 

“You look like you’re having fun.” Stiles smirked as he flopped next to Derek. 

“Totally.” Derek smiled. “Don’t worry I closed up the place.”

“Good, but no offense when I ask what are you doing a high school party?” 

“Erica wanted to me come, and I have a feeling that you know just how hard it is to get out of something she wants you to do.”

“Tell me about.” Stiles laughed gesturing to his painted chest and back. Derek got a weird look on his face when he saw the spirals on Stiles back. 

“Who painted that?”

“Erica of course.”

“I am going to kill her.” Derek growled.

“Okay?”

“I have a tattoo of that. It’s my family crest.” Derek pulled of his shirt and revealed the same three swirls in the same spot that Stiles had his. 

“It looks cool.” Stiles said as he traced the lines with his finger. That’s when Stiles realized that he was totally touching this guy without his permission. “Sorry.” He said quickly pulling his hand away.

“You can touch me all you want as long as you don’t paint anything licking any of my nipples.” Derek smirked and they both started to laugh. 

“Darn. I was really looking forward to painting an anteater liking the right one.” 

“Hey.” Another guy walked up interrupting Derek and Stiles’s laughter. Stiles looked to Derek to see if he knew the guy, but Derek was giving Stiles the same look. “I was wondering if you wanted to dance?” The guy smiled at Stiles. 

Stiles pointed a finger at his chest and raised an eyebrow. The guy nodded. 

“Can’t you see that I am enjoying a nice conversation with my boyfriend?” Stiles asked draping an arm over Derek’s shoulders and pressed up against his side.

“Sorry. I didn’t know.” He said awkwardly and walked away quickly with his head down. 

“Boyfriend?” Derek asked.

“Hey you said that I could touch you all I wanted. That is practically asking me out.” 

“That is true.” Derek said in a weird tone. Before Stiles could give it much thought, Scott was by his side with a questioning look on his face. Stiles realized that he was still almost on Derek’s lap and quickly moved faking a cough. 

“Hey Scott.” 

“I can’t find him.” Scott pouted as he flopped next to Stiles.

“Isaac?”

“No the pizza man.”

“There’s pizza.” Stiles said instantly perking up and looking around.

“Stiles.” Scott whined.

“Fine back to serious business… but let's say there was pizza-” 

“Stiles!” 

“Right, right.” 

“He is over there.” Derek said pointing over to where Isaac was talking to Danny.

“Ugh.” Scott sighed.

“What are you complaining about?” Stiles asked. “You know that Isaac doesn’t have a thing for Danny.” 

“I don’t even know if he has a thing for dudes.” Scott whispered.

“Trust me he does.” Derek said as he took a drink.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“He lives with me since his Dad died. I know him, and don’t worry he is like a brother. Plus I want someone else.”

“Oh.” Scott instantly turned off his defensive mode. He was always there for Isaac when he went through that hard time and felt bad for him. He knew what it was like not having a dad since his left when he was little, but at least Scott had a mom. Isaac was almost 18, so he was probably going to be stuck in some foster home for a year, but he remembered Isaac mentioning a older friend taking him in. They just never hung out at his place. 

“Go for it before I die of your complaining.” Stiles sighed.

“But-”  
“No buts. Now go.” Stiles ordered. Scott instantly stood up and did an awkward shuffle in Isaac direction. “Idjit.” Stiles sighed.

“Some people are just afraid.” Derek said staring into his cup.

“Afraid of what?”

“Messing it up. Sometimes it’s better to say friends then losing the person you want because they don’t want you.”

“Well if someone wanted me, they could just kiss me and get it over with so that their friends wouldn’t have to deal with anymore. If I didn’t like them, I would just tell them straight up and we could pretend it never happened. What is the point if you don’t take risks?” 

“Really?” Derek asked shyly.

“Really.” Stiles said sighing. He felt Derek’s hand on his cheek a moment before Derek’s lips made contact with his.


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles could feel his eyes widen. Derek was totally kissing him. Like on the mouth. At a party. Like real lip to lip thing here. With Derek. Derek. His coworker. A dude. Like a guy. Not the red head. Not a girl. But Derek. Like what? Not only a dude. But a manly man. Like muscles. Muscles on muscles. And stubble. Was he kissing back? Did he just close his eyes? He totally is. He totally did. Holy fuck can Derek kiss. Like wow. 

Stiles has a moment of just pure panic before he gives in and just focuses on how Derek’s lips feel on his. The stubble adds a weird feeling, but it feels great. Derek’s lips are way softer than Stiles thought- not that Stiles thought about Derek’s mouth but wow. Derek knew what he was doing. He pulled back for air and Derek’s mouth went to Stiles neck.

If he thought that the stubble felt amazing while kissing, he did not know describe how it felt when it was rubbing on his neck. Stiles let out a soft moan as Derek found that one stop that just drove him crazy. Derek slowly pulled back leaving lingering kisses all over Stiles neck and collarbone. Stiles’s thoughts were going a mile a minute. 

Derek looked into Stiles’s eyes for a response, but Stiles was still in shock. 

“Sorry.” Derek said quickly and went to get up. 

“Wait!” Stiles grabbed Derek’s arm causing him to freeze while he was awkwardly half standing and half sitting.

“What?” 

“I… uh… you have nice lips.” Stiles finally blurted out. This must have been close enough to the right answer because Derek let out a slight laugh and sat back down. Stiles didn’t know if that was a good or a bad thing. He honestly didn’t know which way was up or down at this point. “You uh just like kissed me.”

“Yeah I did.” Derek let out another small laugh.

“Sorry, I am just in shock because you just like totally put your lips on my lips. You have stubble.” 

“That I do.”

“Yeah and you kissed my neck too.”

“Would do it again.” 

“You like me?”

“I thought it was obvious.”

“It is now.” Stiles had no idea what to say. Did he want Derek to kiss him again or did he want to go run and hide? At this point he kind of wanted to go run and hide with Derek so he could be kissed a lot more. “I wan-”

“Derek!” Erica came over. “What’s up?” Stiles is pretty sure if there was a look that said ‘you will die,’ Derek was giving it to Erica right now. 

“What?” He growled. 

“I need your help with something.” 

“I am busy.” 

“With what?” She asked with fake innocence. “You do now that this is your place, and if you really wanted privacy so you keep busy, you could go to your room. If you were there you could become very… VERY busy.” She winked.

“Fine.” Derek growled as he grabbed Stiles’s hand and led him up the stairs. Once they reached Derek’s room, Derek quickly shut the door and leaned against it and took a deep breath. 

Stiles’s eyes went wide. He was totally in a dude’s bedroom who apparently wanted Stiles. What was he supposed to do?

“Sorry.” Derek mumbled as blushed. 

“It’s fine.”

“What Erica said…” Stiles waited but Derek never finished his question. It’s not that Stiles hasn’t ever thought about going gay or experimenting but this is real. He is really in a guy’s room who wants to do things with Stiles. 

“What were you going to say before Erica came?” Derek asked with a pained look on his face. Stiles honestly forgot what he was going to say. He even forgot that he and Derek were both shirtless until he looked down at his feet. Maybe Stiles and Scott’s great idea of drinking before coming to the party had to do with what Stiles said next.

“Will you give me a blowjob?” Apparently Stiles’s mind thought it would be a good idea to ask this. Well it was a way to get off without really having the fact that Derek is very much a guy right in front of him. 

“Hell yes.” Derek sighed in relief. Derek took two steps and was in front of Stiles. “Can we kiss again first?” Stiles nodded. Derek gently cupped Stiles cheek with one hand and put the other on his lower back. Stiles remained frozen. The first kiss was filled with uncertainty, but this time Derek seemed anything but uncertain. He pulled Stiles flush against him. Stiles got the message and wrap his arm around Derek. Derek bit down lightly on Stiles’s lower lip and that caused Stiles to let out a soft moan. Derek took his chance and started to explore Stiles’s mouth with his tongue. 

Stiles hadn’t realized that they were moving until the back of his knees hit the bed. He fell back and Derek followed. Derek started to leave a trail of kisses on Stiles neck again but this time he was also nipping and rubbing his stubble on Stiles skin. Stiles was just left tugging at Derek’s hair urging him to keep going. Derek made his way to Stiles collarbones and then his nipples.

He started to suck lightly on one. It was at this moment that Stiles realized that having someone do that felt really amazing. Derek did the same thing to the other one before trailing more kissing lower and lower. He started to nuzzle in Stiles’s hip bone as he tugged at Stiles belt. He kept tugging impatiently at Stiles’s tight jeans until they were around his ankles on the floor. Stiles was also really happy that he had chosen to wear plain black brief instead of his Captain America boxers. 

Apparently Stiles said this last thought out loud because Derek started to chuckle softly. Derek started to mouth at the tip of Stiles cock where a little dark spot from precum had started to form. It was almost like Derek was trying to wring the fabric with his tongue. 

“Please.” Stiles let out in a broken moan. Derek was definitely saving that sound for later. Derek pulled down Stiles briefs and let out his own noise. Stiles cock was one of the best things Derek’s ever seen. Derek eagerly took Stiles into his mouth. He was sure that Stiles was going to be the death of him. Stiles was letting out desperate little noises and kept playing with Derek’s hair with one hand while the other was grabbing Derek’s sheets so hard that his knuckles turned white. 

Derek pulled off slightly as he slowly circled Stiles’s head with his tongue. He then lapped at Stiles’s balls and ran his tongue up and down his length.

“Fuck Derek.” Stiles whined. “Gonna- have to…” Derek took Stiles down deeper than before and sucked harder. Stiles tried to tug Derek’s head off so he wouldn’t cum down his throat, but Derek won’t budge. “FUCK!” Stiles let out a long strung out moan as he spilled down Derek’s throat. Derek happily swallowed every drop and worked Stiles down for his high. He then slipped his hand down to take care of his own neglected cock. It only took a few tugs before Derek moaned Stiles’s name as he pushed himself over the edge. 

“Holy shit.” Stiles sighed as Derek flopped down next to him on the bed. 

“Yeah.” Derek couldn’t help but smile. After a bit, Derek got up and went into the bathroom that was connected to his room and washed up. He then slipped into a pair of sweats. When he came back into the room, Stiles was passed out. He went over and gently pulled off Stiles’s shoes and pants and tucked Stiles into the sheets. He slipped downstairs to see that the amount of teens had reduced significantly while he was “busy” with Stiles. There was only four teens left. Erica and Boyd were cuddled up on the couch laughing about something while Isaac and Scott were kissing on the other end. 

“There is the man of the hour.” Erica smiled as she saw Derek. “Did he keep you busy?” She winked. Her voice caused Isaac and Scott to jump and slightly pull away from one another with bright blushing cheeks. 

“Clean this place up.” Derek growled as he gestured to the mess of solo cups and jars of abandon paint and brushes. 

“Later.” 

“Now.” 

“Come on.” Boyd sighed as he pulled Erica off of his lap to go get a trash bag from the kitchen. 

“I should probably go.” Scott said awkwardly.

“Or you could stay and make your own mess in Isaac’s room.” Erica smirked. This caused both of them to blush impossibly brighter. 

“I have to help clean.” Isaac mumbled.

“Derek will you give a pass this one time I’m sure, right Derek?”

“If they are quiet and you work, then fine.” Derek mumbled as he threw a stack of cups into a bag Boyd handed him. Isaac shyly grabbed Scott’s hand and they slipped into Isaac's room on the first floor. Isaac lived in Derek’s extra room. They didn’t really need to be quiet since Derek had sound proofed both of the bedrooms with some weird stuff that worked even with his wolf ears that he got from Deaton, but it was still weird to think about. 

“Shouldn’t you still be busy?” Erica asked as she slowly got up and picked up only one cup before sitting back down.

“He’s asleep.”

“And? Go cuddle with him.” 

“Clean.” Derek grumbled as he handed her his bag and went back upstairs. Stiles was cuddled up with one of Derek’s pillows and snoring lightly. Derek slipped out of his sweats and slid into bed behind Stiles. He wrapped his arms around him and put his face in the nook Stiles’s neck. It only took a few moments before he fell asleep himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you guys like this thing, and I will maybe make more. I don't know. I am still questioning what I just created.


	7. Chapter 7

Stiles slowly woke up. He felt really warm. For most people it might have been just too warm, but the heat was actually really comforting. He couldn’t help but push himself back into the heat. He felt the warmth almost wrap itself around him tighter and a tickling feeling on his neck. This has been one best nights sleep he has gotten in a long long time. 

Stiles very slowly opened his eyes. When he did he saw a dresser that definitely wasn’t his. His had a bunch more junk on it. Also these weren’t his sheets. It was at this moment that he realized he had sex last night. Well sort of sex. Another human being did things to him which Stiles is so counting right now. He also remembered that said act had happened with not a certain redhead, but Derek Hale. His co-worker Derek Hale. He looked down and saw Derek’s arms wrapped tight around him. There was no way that Stiles was going to get up without waking Derek up. That tickling feeling he had felt was Derek’s stubble on his neck. 

“Mmmm.” Derek groaned behind him and rubbed his face into Stiles’s neck again. “Sleep more.” He grumbled.

That honestly sounded like a great idea, but Stiles was still in shock about the fact that is first time doing anything was with a dude. Not only that but a dude that he has to see daily at work. Stiles’s stomach picked that moment to alert him that he and Scott skipped dinner so they could do some pre party drinking.

“You’re hungry.” 

“Yeah.” Stiles yawned.

“Do you like pancakes?”

“Yeah.” 

“I’ll make some. Feel free to take a shower if you want and you can borrow some of my clothes.” Derek got of bed and Stiles got a good eye full of the fact that Derek was in fact a dude. He was blushing profusely as Derek grabbed a pair of sweats off the floor and headed downstairs. 

“What have I gotten myself into?” Stiles groaned. 

Meanwhile Derek’s wolf was preening at the fact he got to take of his mate. Derek froze half down the stairs. Had his wolf just called Stiles its mate? Derek knew that he really liked Stiles and that he was the most beautiful person that Derek knew, but was he his mate? The thought of it just made him smile.

Derek made his way into the kitchen and had just started to gather the ingredients to make pancakes and some bacon when Isaac came out of his room. He had a sleepy looking Scott behind him and they were both wearing Isaac’s clothes. 

“Whatcha makin’?” Isaac yawned. 

“Pancakes and bacon.” 

“Bacon pancakes, makin' bacon pancakes. Take some bacon and I'll put it in a pancake. Bacon pancakes, that's what it's gonna make. Bacon pancaaake!” Isaac sang as he went up a stole a piece of bacon which earned him a growl from Derek. Derek knew that Isaac and Scott would eat some so he got extra out, and he even prepared for if Erica and Boyd drop by like they like to, but this was supposed to be for his Stiles which made him all defensive for some reason. 

“Also Erica texted me that she and Boyd are coming.” Isaac added as he walked over to the couch and turned on the TV. 

Stiles was upstairs having a mini panic attack. He had no idea what to do at this point. He eventually got up and went into the connected bathroom and turned on the shower. He was so going to have ask Danny about this whole mess. 

^-^

“BACON!” Erica smiled as she entered the loft with Boyd right behind her. This time Derek flashed his bright red eyes at her for coming close to his food. “What’s with you?” She asked throwing her hands up in defense.

“The man is seriously protective over his bacon today.” Isaac laughed. Scott has his face in Isaac’s neck as they were cuddled up on the couch, so he didn’t see the bright flash of Derek’s eyes. 

Stiles took a deep breathe as he decided that he would have to leave Derek’s room eventually. He was in a pair Derek’s sweats that hung low on his hips and had on one of Derek’s smaller shirts that still surround him completely. When he opened the door a crack to look out, he saw not only Isaac, but Isaac cuddling with Scott. Scott was so going to be questioning what Stiles was doing here. Erica and Boyd were also there. 

‘Just breath and go for the bacon,’ Stiles thought to himself. Stiles took the steps as quietly as he could so he wouldn’t draw attention to himself, but Erica spotted him way too quickly.

“There he is.” She beamed. Luckily Scott had his face buried in Isaac’s neck and didn’t look like he wanted to move anytime soon. Stiles just laughed and walked over to Derek. He grabbed a piece of bacon which caused both Erica and Isaac to gasp. 

“What?” He asked with a mouth full of bacon. He grabbed a second piece and went to sit down. 

“So he gets bacon?” Erica pouted. 

“Oh shut up about the bacon.” Derek sighed. 

“He growled at Erica and I for even looking at the bacon.” Isaac smiled. 

“Sorry.” Stiles mumbled looking down.

“Don’t be. I was cooking breakfast for you.” Derek said making a face at Erica and Isaac. 

“Whatever.” 

“Stiles?” Scott had finally popped out from his little bubble. 

“Hey.” Stiles blushed. 

“Food is ready.” Derek called holding two filled plates of pancakes and bacon. 

“You got me a plate. That was so sweet.” Erica smiled and went to sit next to Derek. He gave her a look and she held up her hands again and went to get her own plate. 

“That plate is obviously meant for me.” Isaac smiled, but he got the same look. Stiles pointed to his chest with a raised brow and Derek nodded. Stiles went over and sat next to him while the others fought over food. 

“Thanks.” Stiles blushed. 

^-^

“Seriously what were you doing there?” Scott asked once they were both in their own clothes and walking out the door. Stiles had pointed out that they need to get home before his mom did so they could just say they slept there.

“I may or may not have gotten a -blowjob-” Stiles said the last word in a quick cough. 

“A what?” 

“Simple a -blowjob-” 

“No way!” Scott said slapping his arm. “But Lydia.”

“Derek kissed me and he had really nice lips so I thought this can’t be that bad and then one thing lead to another and I blurted stuff out and suddenly we were in his room and his mouth was on my cock and...stuff.”

“But you aren’t gay.” 

“Not per say, but it was only a blowjob. We didn’t do like sex, sex.” 

“Either did Isaac and I.”

“What?”

“We just made out and cuddle up. He let borrow some of his clothes and we fell asleep.”

“Oh.” 

“So… you might be gay?”

“I am going to do research on this.”

“You mean ask Danny?”

“Yep.”

“Of course.” Scott smiled. 

^-^

“Danny?!” Stiles had finally hunted Danny down in the hallway.

“What?!” Danny sighed. 

“I have a serious question. How did you know that you were… gay?” 

“I am not answering-”

“I am serious because… I may or may not have done something with a dude and I may or may not be questioning things.”

“Really?”

“Really.” Stiles sighed and ended up hitting his face on the locker next to Danny’s. 

“This girl wanted to get serious with me and I realized she had the wrong parts. It did nothing for me. Then I saw this guy and we got along great and he was seriously hot, but he has a girlfriend and is straighter than an arrow.”

“Who?” 

“Stiles!” 

“Right. So you were with a girl and didn’t like it? But I like girls especially the ones with strawberry blonde hair named Lydia.” 

“Have you ever been face to face with what makes girls different than us?”

“No, last night was the first time I saw someone’s anything.”

“Then you do really know.”

“But-”

“If you like the guy, just go on a few dates and see how it goes.”

“But what if I end up liking both of them.”

“If you fall in love with two people at once, be with the one you loved second because if you truly loved the first one you wouldn’t have been able to fall for the second one.” 

“Dude you are like Gandhi or something.” 

“Shut up Stiles and go on date with this guy.” 

“Thanks Danny.” Stiles smiled and walked away. Maybe Danny was right. He was in love with Lydia, but he never really spoke to her. He has said more to Derek yesterday that he has ever to Lydia. Plus Derek was a great guy. He was seriously great. He did his share of work, he was funny, and he was a good cook. What else could he ask for? He also did give amazing blowjobs not that Stiles had anything to compare it to but it seemed like it should be up there. What happens if Derek only wanted it to be a one night thing though?


End file.
